Persuading Hiei
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Yusuke is unable to convince Hiei to join up with them on a mission to Hawaii, the Fire Demon adamant in not going. So, he decides to enlist Botan and have her persuade Hiei into going with them. Who is not happy with Yusuke's plan to get him to come along. H/B Oneshot Read and Review please


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

"C'mon."

"No."

"C'mon."

"No…"

"C'mon!"

"For the last time Detective, the answer is no."

Yusuke looked on a frown on his face as he stared at the lounging black clad demon in the tree. "Hiei, its Hawaii. How could even you turn it down?"

"I don't care what you humans call that place, I'm not going." Hiei grumbled his arms across his chest.

"You know Pacifier breath is going to get mad at you if you don't go with us on the mission."

"Let Koenma get mad then." Hiei said as he leaned back. "I'm staying right here." He told Yusuke.

Yusuke looked on as earlier in the day, he had been assigned a mission by Koenma to investigate the recent current eruptions of a Volcano which was thought to have been dormant but had reawakened and something was off on it. They were to go there and find the demon who was responsible for it. Yusuke had grumbled about being tasked with another case but had immediately lit up when he was told he was going to Hawaii for it.

"C'mon Hiei, don't you have any sense of fun? Why you gotta be a stick in the mud?" He asked him.

"I do have an idea of fun, it's called eviscerating annoyances who won't leave me alone." Hiei responded. "Care to witness it firsthand?"

"Everyone's going man! Kurama, Kuwabara-"

"If the oaf's going then that gives me extra reason to not go." Hiei dryly interrupted him. "I've had my fill of babysitting the lot of you."

"Seriously, pull the stick out of your ass already!" Yusuke said to him. "Don't you ever want to get out of that tree and go to the beach and lie on the sand and enjoy the sun?" He asked and a pervy far off look appeared on his face as if envisioning something. "Watch the girls as they tan and rub lotion all over- I mean catch some waves?" He quickly covered himself

"No." Was his response.

"D'oh! You're impossible you know that. Fine, we'll do it without you." Yusuke said as he turned and walked away.

"Hn," Hiei muttered under his breath as he watched him go. He thought he'd never leave.

Yusuke grumbled as he left. "Sheesh, what a killjoy that guy is. Besides even if he went he'd spend all his time grumbling." He muttered to himself and kicked a can which went flying all the way into a trash bin.

"Trying out for the soccer team are we?" An amused female voice said and he turned his head and saw Botan clad in casual clothing.

"Botan? Bit surprised to see you." He said to the Ferry Girl.

"Just checking up on you and making sure you're getting ready for the mission next week." Botan said as she'd also be going with them. "I'm sure Keiko and the others are glad that they get to go with you as she was pretty thrilled to hear about it." She said to him

"Yeah, I'm planning on signing Keiko up for Hula Dance lessons, that way she can give me a private show." He said with a lecherous grin.

"You realize that you're on a mission, you're not to spend all your time goofing off right?" Botan told him.

"Yes mother," Yusuke dryly said. "Don't worry, I know how to mix fun and work. But we're going to be one person short as someone's not coming."

"Huh? Who?"

"Mr. Short and Grumpy of course."

"Hiei? How come? Doesn't he realize he's under orders to help you with assignments." She asked the Spirit Detective.

"I tried talking to him and told him what we was doing but he refused to leave that precious tree of his." Yusuke explained to her. "You think even he would want to do something. I mean, you know how many scantily clad girls are gonna be there? I know he's older than me but by his kinds' standards we're the same age and you'd think even he would feel horny every now and then. Unless he's batting for the other team."

"Yusuke you pervert." Botan said shaking her head. Yusuke looked on at her when suddenly a light bulb lit up over his head as an idea came to mind.

"Botan, how'd you like to convince him to join us?" He asked her all of a sudden.

Botan saw that look in his eyes, she recognized that look. It was the look that Yusuke got whenever he thought of something crazy he was going to do.

"Oh no." Botan protested a frown on her face. "Oh ho ho no! I'm not getting involved in whatever crazy scheme you've thought up of." She said folding her arms across her chest

"C'mon Botan, when have I ever made you do something you didn't want to?" Yusuke asked with a good natured smile. "Haven't I always been a good friend to you?"

"Don't look at me like that! There's no way you're going to use me to persuade him!" Botan as she was not going to be used in whatever scheme he thought up.

Absolutely not!

No way!

Not a chance!

Never gonna happen!

* * *

"How did he talk me into this?" Botan grumbled later on as she headed towards to where Hiei was last seen at. The Ferry Girl was a bit nervous as she approached the spot. She was wearing a large coat over herself that covered her body down to her knees. While she counted Hiei as a friend, part of her was still wary and a bit afraid of him. While it was unlikely that he would do anything to hurt her, one doesn't go agitating a demon. Thankfully, no one else was around. Bad enough she had to do this, the last thing she needed was other people around to be witness to it.

She thought about Hiei, he was surprisingly civil at times towards her, at least as civil as one would expect him to be. The only other people he acted that way at times was his sister and Kurama. While he had threatened to kill her should she reveal to Yukina the truth, she realized his bite wasn't as bad as his bark with how he had helped others.

She heard a whishing sound and soon found the source. Hiei was standing, his back to her, his sword in his hand and taking practice swings with it. From the look of it, he was attempting to cut off an imaginary foe's head. Said foe being around Kuwabara's height and stature in fact…

"What do you want Onna?" Hiei asked not bothering to turn around to face her having detected her presence.

"Hiei, you know about the mission right?" She called out to him

"Hn, I've already told The Detective and I hate repeating myself, I'm not going." Hiei said as he did slashes with his katana. "This is the only time I'm going to say it again."

"You know due to the Volcano, you'd be best suited to resist the heat and magma right if worse comes to worst?" Botan as she was hoping she wouldn't have to do this and somehow talk him into going along.

"I don't care, I heard that some humans sacrificed their own by throwing them into it, throw the oaf in while you're there for me." Hiei said

"That's not very nice Hiei." Botan chided him. "Actually, I was here because I could use your opinion on something." She said and hearing that, Hiei was a bit amused that she would seek him out.

"Kill the ogre."

"Huh?"

"You wanted my opinion, I gave it to you. Kill that annoying ogre."

"That's not what I had in mind!" Botan said a bit flustered and she thought about leaving here and there but kept her cool. "I had something else I wanted to ask you."

"What is it? Speak quick." Hiei said as she was taking time away from training as he still hadn't even looked at her. Botan took a big gulp as she got ready, and reached up to the heavy coat and started to slide it off.

(Yusuke I swear I'll kill you for putting me up to this.) She thought to herself as the coat fell off to the ground

"What do you think of my outfit?" She asked and Hiei on normal circumstances wouldn't have registered her question but he turned to glance at her for a brief second and looked away.

His eyes widening, he turned back around as if his mind wasn't playing any tricks on him.

"What the? What in Demon World are you wearing?!" Hiei shouted at her as he saw what Botan was clad in.

"It's called a bikini." Botan responded to him.

"B-Bikini?" Hiei said. Did he just stutter? Since when did he, the thief and fire demon stutter?

Botan was wearing a two piece outfit that was the same color of her kimono. A dark flower pattern was on the upper half and she had the sense to put on a miniskirt before she came here over the lower half but still exposed her well toned and developed legs and hips. The top half had straps on them that connected behind her back that kept the garment together and hiding her chest

"What is a Bikini?" Hiei said as he looked on at her.

"Its an outfit duh, if females ever go to places like the beach or the pool, this is what we wear." She told him.

"You wear such scantily clad clothing in public?" He asked an incredulous look on his face.

"Actually, this is a rather modest design." Botan replied to him. "There's girls I've seen on the beach and pools wearing far less than this."

An image of her wearing even less appeared in his mind and he shook it out. "Why would you wear such an outfit?" He said as he kept his eyes up, focusing on her head and face, not on her chest despite the severe temptation to lower them.

"We swim in it of course," Botan said with a amused smile as she remembered he wasn't the type of guy to go to or spend time at social places. "C'mon, I mean, even you wear something if you ever want to swim."

"No, if I ever do, I usually swim naked." Hiei said and mentally smacked himself the moment those words left his mouth. Why would he go and tell her that kind of private information?

"N-Naked?!" Botan said and now it was her turn to blush. That was an image she did not need right now. She quickly returned her face to normal as she put that away in the farthest depths of her mind. "Well let's get back on subject. Do you like it?" She asked him with a smile.

"Hn," Hiei said in his usual grumbling tone which was a clever façade to hide what he wanted to say. "It doesn't matter to me what you wear Onna." He told her and yet his eyes had never left her body as he was still staring at her

She leaned down and picked up the coat and Hiei had to restrain himself from keeping his eyes from following her movement. "Well I thought I could get an unbiased opinion on it. I was going with the others on the mission and was planning on wearing it on the beach sometime." She told him and that struck a nerve within him.

Botan? Wearing an outfit like that in front of hundreds of lowly prying humans?

"You're not wearing that there!" Hiei shouted at her suddenly and Botan looked on a bit surprised at his outburst before she frowned at him.

"Hey! You can't tell me how I'm suppose to dress!" She admonished him "I'm allowed to dress however I want when I'm there. Besides, what do you care? You're not going anyway remember?" She told him and she turned and left in a huff.

Hiei was caught off guard for a second as he realized what she just said. She had a point, he wasn't going to go on the stupid mission. But now…

Watching her leave, his eyes were on her hips, watching how they swayed and moved enticingly.

Well played Ferry Girl, very well played.

Botan began to put the coat back on when suddenly a hand wrapped around her waist. She gasped in surprise as the coat fell to the ground and she saw that Hiei had stopped her as he was holding her in place. "Hiei?!" She exclaimed in shock at what he was doing.

"Hn," Hiei said with a smirk. "I never took you for the seductress type Botan." He told her and she was a bit surprised to hear him say her name. "You're more bolder and devious than I took you for." He said and it sounded like he was complimenting her actions

"W-What? No, I, I wasn't trying to…" Botan stuttered out her face and body glowing.

"Don't lie to me, I can tell." He said to her as he leaned against her shoulder and feeling the goosebumps forming on her bare flesh. "The Detective put you up to this foolish stunt didn't he? And yet, you decided to use it to your advantage right?"

"W-Well, he did, but I." She said as she felt his eyes on her bare back and how they were roaming over her flesh as well as his fingers pressing up against her belly.

"A mischievous vixen is what you are Botan, you wouldn't have done this to get me to go on that stupid mission unless you had some alternative goal in mind." He said with a smile and she felt his lips against her back and her face blushed wildly.

"It appears it worked on you." She told him as she felt her hair come undone. "I was really hoping that you'd want to go with us." She said to him.

"This…Hawaii, it's a resort place isn't it?" He asked nonchalantly as he fiddled with the straps on her bra and she turned around in his arms so to face him.

"Yes, so I'll probably spend most of my time wearing outfits like these during our free time." She said and she caught his eyes lighting up.

"Hn, alright then. You've convinced me."

"You'll go?" Botan asked sounding hopeful.

"Very well, I'll do the mission, but my main priority is to make sure others there know you're off limits. Plus if Yukina is also going, I need to make sure the oaf and those other humans there don't get any funny ideas."

"Why Hiei," Botan said with a sly smile. "It sounds as though your jealous that I might fall for someone instead of you." She told him and he smirked at her.

"Think whatever you want Onna." He said before leaning up and kissing her

* * *

"So is he coming?" Yusuke asked The Ferry Girl later on in the day.

"Yes he's coming, he decided to go with us on the mission." Botan informed him and a self satisfied smile appeared on his face.

"Heh, I knew that it would work. And you actually doubted me." The delinquent said with a smirk

Botan rolled her eyes as he stroked his ego. "Anyway, I'm planning on taking Hiei shopping tomorrow before we go." She told him

"Why do you need to take Hiei shopping for anyway?" Yusuke asked her a bit curious and Botan smiled bashfully at him.

"He needs outfits for when we go there, and it just so happens he swims naked."


End file.
